A conventional idler arm bushing assembly generally comprises a steel outer sleeve, a central rubber sleeve received within the outer sleeve and an inner steel sleeve received within the rubber sleeve. These three components are force-fit assembled under high pressure, and then press fitted into an idler arm housing. However, the components do not provide any provision to compensate for tolerance variations between mating parts to ensure a proper fit between the assembled components.
Additionally, it is typically necessary to apply a lubricant to the rubber sleeve to facilitate assembly. Yet, the lubricant may actually contribute to the deterioration of the rubber sleeve, creating undesirable looseness at the bracket end of the idler arm. With increasing looseness, deflection increases at the opposite end attachment, promoting additional wear.
Finally, conventional idler arm assemblies do not include any provision for relubricating the bushing assembly during operation. Thus, it is not possible to provide additional lubrication, even if necessary.